


116

by rivaihatesyou



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivaihatesyou/pseuds/rivaihatesyou
Summary: Сэнку никогда не прекращал считать.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	116

**_1._ **

Впервые он поцеловал Гена вечером того же дня, когда они всей деревней послушали пластинку, завещанную Сэнку отцом.

Сумеречная прохлада морозила кожу из-за ветра, принесенного с моря, и новый день обещал быть полон новых трудностей, но Сэнку все равно упрямо направился в обсерваторию. Небо казалось совсем беззвездным из-за приближающегося дождя, и далеко на горизонте, над большой водой, уже виднелись тяжелые кучевые облака. Сэнку безучастно смотрел через телескоп на полумесяц, пока мысли его тем временем были заняты бесконечными думами о дальнейших действиях и новых грандиозных творениях. Он просчитывал шаг за шагом, наперед пытаясь предугадать путь врага и взвешивая силы своих товарищей.

Сэнку думал обо всем, лишь бы прекратить ощущать тяжелое чувство тоски, которое захватило его с того момента, как он услышал такой родной и далекий голос отца. Что-то ныло в груди, отчего было теперь не уснуть, а в горле периодически застревал горький ком, который Сэнку оставалось только сглатывать и забивать голову полезными мыслями.  
Облака медленно плыли в сторону леса и мало-помалу окутывали лунный серп, заставив ученого поджать добела губы и с обидой опуститься на пол. Он уперся руками в колени, вглядываясь в чернеющий небосвод, и уловил где-то позади шорох босых ступней о деревянную лестницу и шелест широкого кимоно.

Так ходил лишь один человек.

Сэнку не двигался с места, и молчание повисло в пропитанном ночным холодком воздухе, когда Ген замер за его спиной. В лесу негромко ухали птицы. Шум морского прибоя о высокие скалы островков доносился запредельным эхом до маленькой обсерватории.  
И тогда на напряженные плечи легко опустились теплые ладони, и Ген прижался к его спине грудью, в которой торопливо стучало сердце.

— У нас обязательно все получится, вот увидишь, мой милый Сэнку.

Его шепот щекотал ухо, разгоняя вдоль по позвоночнику мурашки, руки обнимали мягко, и Сэнку лишь вздохнул, запрокидывая голову на подставленное плечо.

— Я обещаю, — произнес вновь Ген, но голос его почему-то прозвучал слабее.

Сэнку этот тон не понравился, к внутренней тоске прибавилось странное волнение. Недолго думая, он взял руки Гена в свои — исцарапанные и совсем замерзшие — и обернулся.

На бледном лице менталиста светилась обыкновенная улыбка, но черные глаза смотрели безнадежно грустно. Гену объятия нужны ничуть не меньше, вдруг подумал Сэнку. А может, даже больше. Поэтому он крепко обнял его за худые плечи, порывисто цепляясь пальцами за лиловое кимоно и вслушиваясь во вздох неожиданности.

«Я знаю, — хотелось ему ответить, — на все десять миллиардов процентов в этом уверен», однако вместо слов Сэнку обхватил лицо Гена шершавыми ладонями и снова вгляделся в горящие чернильными угольками глаза.

Наверное, встреться они в своем обычном времени, в их общем прошлом, Сэнку замер бы на мгновение, чтобы просто полюбоваться им. Отложил бы в сторону свои приборы, пробирки и изобретения для научного клуба и проследил бы за тенью от длинных черных ресниц на щеках, блеском широко распахнутых глаз и мягкостью приоткрытых от удивления губ.

Но сейчас они были в каменном мире, в котором не ходят на свидания и не признаются в любви. Просто Ген — такой же одинокий мальчик, которому нужно немного тепла.

Сэнку сам не понял, как решился. Он наклонился вперед, и сердце его бешено застучало где-то в горле, стоило длинным пальцам слегка потянуть его за пряди. Ген прильнул ближе, и Сэнку поймал его едва слышный стон губами.

**_2._ **

Про себя Сэнку назвал это поцелуем номер два. Быстрым, неожиданным, с привкусом диких ягод, которыми Гена угостила Суйка.

— Ты чего творишь? — быстрым шепотом спросил Сэнку, почувствовав, как тут же вспыхнули щеки. Он сложил руки на груди, стоя за спинами собравшихся вокруг их первого готового телефона, и мельком огляделся, не увидел ли кто.

— Не волнуйся, — раздался довольный голосок болтолога возле самого уха, и Сэнку повел плечом, — никто даже и не заметил.

Ген улыбнулся так хитро, что у ученого тут же засосало под ложечкой, но он лишь смерил его подозрительным взглядом и вскоре подхватил всеобщую радость от очередного шага в сторону победы над Царством Цукасы.

Незаметно пролетело около получаса, за который он успел поговорить с Хромом, объявить, что для работы одного телефона им нужен второй и засесть в лаборатории, когда вдруг перед его носом возникла любопытная Суйка.

Девочка ходила за ним хвостиком и наблюдала, как он мастерит очередной заумный механизм, пока Сэнку, наконец, не вздохнул и не оторвался от дел.

— Ты что-то хотела, Суйка? — спросил он, уперев руки в бока.

Та немного помялась, а затем вынула из маленькой плетеной сумочки горстку ягод.

— Просто ты так много для нас делаешь, мне захотелось тебя отблагодарить, — ответила Суйка, подняла на него лицо и: — Ой.

— Чего?

— Ген уже угостил тебя ежевикой, которую я ему дала?

Сэнку удивленно вздернул брови.

— Нет, с чего бы ему?

Суйка заулыбалась.

— У тебя вот здесь, — она пальчиком указала себе на уголок губ, — пятнышко ягодного сока.

Сэнку облизнулся, и к щекам снова прилип знакомый жар. Вкус недавнего поцелуя вспыхнул на губах приятной сладостью.

_**3.** _

Сэнку считал их поцелуи и едва не сбился, когда вместе с третьим был четвертый. Пятый. Шестой. Десятый. Шестнадцатый.

Хром тогда отправился к ближайшим горам за известняком, поэтому уже полдня Сэнку был в доме один.

Он работал над картой, разложив ее на деревянном полу, когда из дверей позади вдруг раздался голос Гена:

— Можно мне войти, милый Сэнку?

Ученый молча кивнул, полностью поглощенный мыслями. Он прикидывал пути наступления на окаменевший Токио и возможного отступления, поэтому вздрогнул, почувствовав, как Ген, опустившийся рядом, взял его ладонь в две свои.

Сэнку обернулся к нему, и сердце его в то же мгновение забилось так часто, что стало трудно дышать.

— Что это на тебе? — отчего-то взволнованно спросил он улыбающегося менталиста, рассматривая его странное одеяние.

Вместо привычной одежды на нем было нечто, походившее на классическое хаори. Ярко-голубое с вышитой каймой на широких рукавах, оно было подвязано синим пояском и едва прикрывало белую кожу обнаженных бедер. Ген окинул себя коротким взглядом и пожал плечами.

— Мы гуляли с Суйкой вдоль реки, я поскользнулся кое-где и упал прямо в воду, — спокойно ответил он. Улыбка его стала шире, а глаза смотрели в довольном прищуре. — Эту вещь дала мне на время Кохаку, пока моя одежда сохнет.

Ген притянул руку Сэнку к себе и опустил на сведенные колени, заставляя того быстро сглотнуть. Кожа его была гладкой и прохладной, а ладонь ученого — обжигающе горячей.

— Снова отлынивал? — голос Сэнку сошел на хрипотцу.

— Вообще-то все имеют право на отдых, — произнес Ген и приблизился к его лицу. — И ты в том числе.

Он прижался губами к губам Сэнку, и они поцеловались. Обнял руками за плечи, на коленях подполз ближе и углубил поцелуй. Толкнул его в грудь, заставляя лечь на спину, и поцеловал снова. Забрался сверху, оседлав бедра, и прикусил желанные губы.

Сэнку провел руками от коленей вверх, шершавыми ладонями щекотя нежную кожу, и кончиками пальцев проскользнул под короткое хаори.

Горячий выдох прямо в губы, и Сэнку поцеловал его сам.

_**78.** _

Поцелуй спасает от любых невзгод. Кажется, так однажды сказала Рури, когда Кохаку поранилась во время охоты и посадила себе ссадину на плече. Сэнку до сих пор отчетливо помнил, как алы были губы жрицы, впитавшие в себя каплю сестринской крови.

И почему-то вспомнил об этом ровно после того, как одна из колб взорвалась в его руках: явный признак того, что они с Хромом снова перехимичили. С опасными химикатами Сэнку всегда работал в перчатках, но в этот раз не спасли и они. Пара осколков впилась сквозь одну прямо в ладонь, очень неприятно, хоть и неглубоко. Они быстро обработали раны, и ученый упорно настаивал на своем дальнейшем присутствии при очередном эксперименте, однако на сей раз Хром проявил куда большую неотступность. Поэтому вскоре Сэнку уже сидел неподалеку от ближайшего к лаборатории ручья, на камне, утопшем в мягкой морошке, с перебинтованной ладонью.

Он, как и всегда, думал о чем-то, на пробу шевелил пальцами и временами слегка морщился — боль прошивала всю кисть. Понадобится как минимум неделя, чтобы та пришла в норму. Вот только лишней недели у них не было. Сэнку ухмыльнулся. Как же, черт возьми, не вовремя!

Так, в одиночестве он пробыл недолго. Первой к нему приходила Кохаку. Принесла антибиотик и мимолетно прижалась губами ко лбу. «Ни намека на температуру», — бросила она и сменила повязку, сделав это намного умелей, чем Сэнку и Хром вместе взятые. А стоило ей уйти, как тут же, будто поджидая, со стороны узкой тропы, ведущей от устья, где часто работал старик Касэки, показался Ген.

Шел менталист торопливо, а лицо его было подернуто несвойственным ему волнением: губы поджаты и щеки бледнее обычного.

— Очень больно? — первым делом спросил он, как только приблизился.

— Да что вы все носитесь как курица с яйцом, — закатил глаза Сэнку и почесал в затылке. — Я в полном порядке, это всего лишь царапины.

— Я вижу.

Ген сказал это и порывисто осел перед ним на землю. Ученый с удивлением смотрел, как тот аккуратно взял его руки в ладони и прижался к самым кончикам пальцев мягкими губами.

— Посмотри, — тихо произнес менталист, грея его кисти и колени теплым дыханием. — У тебя очень красивые длинные пальцы, но все стерты и изранены.

Вслед за последним словом на мелкие рубцы и огрубевшие подушечки посыпались едва ощутимые поцелуи. Сэнку смотрел на Гена сверху вниз и не шевелился, боясь спугнуть настолько безмятежное мгновение.

— Я бы целовал твои руки вечность, — шептал он дальше, — но боюсь причинить боль.

Он осторожно перевернул его ладони, поцеловал в запястья, наверняка почувствовав, насколько подскочил в них пульс, и поднял на Сэнку взгляд.

— Я...

— Мне не больно, — сорвалось с губ ученого раньше, чем он успел подумать. А зарыться пальцами здоровой руки в черно-белые волосы — прежде, чем осознать это. — С тобой не больно.

Глаза Гена распахнулись широко, вспыхнули ярко, светясь чернотой зрачков в нежно затухающем закате, и он потянулся к Сэнку, встречая сухие губы резким, глубоким поцелуем. Зарылся руками во взлохмаченные светлые волосы, да так и замер — на коленях, водя пальцами по чужому затылку, приглашающе открывая рот и прижимаясь всем собой, насколько мог.

Сэнку отвечал увлеченно и напористо, растворяясь в ощущениях, отдаленно чувствуя, как покалывала раненая ладонь. А в голове его пролетела краткая мысль, что Рури оказалась чертовски права и что поцелуй под номером семьдесят восемь действительно стоил треснувшего в руках стекла.

_**116.** _

— Сэнку! — громко позвала Суйка, юлой влетая в лабораторию и заставив Сэнку и Хрома едва ли не подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. — Пойдем скорее! Ты должен на это посмотреть!

Ученый нахмурился.

— Ты видишь, я занят, Суйка, — ответил он, впрочем, не отрываясь от дел.

— Давай позже, — подхватил его слова Хром и со знанием дела уткнулся в тоненькие проводки.

— Нет, не позже!

Суйка надула губы и схватила Сэнку за локоть, утягивая в сторону выхода.

— Ты должен на него посмотреть, потому что он тебя ждет.

В груди у того тут же приятно дрогнуло. Он ни на секунду не сомневался, о ком шла речь. Сэнку прикинул в уме время, что-то коротко обдумал и прочистил горло.

— Знаешь, Хром, — начал он, деловито уперев руки в бока, — небольшой десятиминутный перерыв и впрямь не помешает.

Хром посмотрел на него в удивлении и ухмыльнулся.

— Кто ты и что сделал с трудоголиком по имени Ишигами Сэнку? — он улыбнулся и отряхнул ладони. — Так и быть, пойду проведаю, как там дела у Касэки.

Он сказал это бодро, а затем бросил в его строну странный понимающий взгляд. Умный пацан, пронеслось в голове у Сэнку, пока он следовал за Суйкой по пятам вдоль нехоженой лесной тропы. Так и схватывает все на лету.

Зайдя глубже в лес, он мельком осмотрелся. Здесь он точно ни разу не был, да и тропинки как таковой почти нет — трава под ногами едва измята.

— Ведешь меня к врагам сдать в плен, а? — в шутку спросил девочку Сэнку, на что та быстро помотала головой.

— Это сюрприз, — ответила Суйка, перешагивая через переплетенные корни. — Он так сказал.

— И долго нам?

— Почти пришли.

И впрямь через считанные минуты сквозь деревья показался просвет. Лучи солнца пробивались через зеленые кроны и открывали им дорогу на зеленую, утонувшую в ярком свете рощицу.

Сэнку едва дышал от неизведанного предвкушения, и сердце в груди застучало тяжело и быстро, когда они, наконец, вышли на усыпанную синими цветами лесную полянку.

Он сразу увидел его. Ген сидел к ним спиной посреди цветочного перелесья. Солнце ласкало его обнаженные руки и широкие худые плечи, лиловое кимоно аккуратно лежало рядом с застывшей среди цветов фигуркой, а на голове, словно волшебный ореол, пестрел синий венок.

Суйка сжала на миг ладонь ученого, поглядела в его распахнутые глаза и, улыбнувшись, вскоре скрылась в тени оставшегося позади леса. А Сэнку так и стоял, не в силах пошевелиться и отвести от Гена взгляд. Запоминал каждый изгиб изящного тела, каждый прелестный цветок, терявшийся в черно-белых волосах, и чувствовал приятное ощущение, сковывающее все внутри. Казалось, он стоял бы так бесконечно, если бы где-то неподалеку не зашелестели ветки и в небо не взмыла птица.

Ген вздрогнул и оглянулся. На секунду лицо его застыло, а затем по мягким губам растеклась такая же нежная улыбка. Он склонил голову набок, белые пряди мазнули по плечу.

— Ты пришел, мой милый Сэнку.

Даже голос его звучал здесь совсем по-другому: будто впитал в себя красоты и ароматы окружающей природы и теперь нежил слух, аж подгибались колени.

— Иди ко мне.

И Сэнку, ни мгновения не медля, пошел. Вьющиеся листочки и ласковые лепестки оглаживали и щекотали ноги, пока он пробирался к нему сквозь высокую траву, а после опустился напротив Гена и, не удержавшись, провел ладонью по гладкой щеке.

— Здесь очень красиво, — прошептал Сэнку, обводя большим пальцем скулу. — Но ты самый красивый.

Ген прищурился от улыбки, поймал его руку и поцеловал туда, где понемногу заживали недавние порезы.

— Ты почти перестал краснеть, когда говоришь такие вещи. — Он легко засмеялся, все-таки заставив Сэнку залиться краской, и придвинулся чуть ближе. — Мы с тобой всегда будем красивыми.

Клюнув его коротким поцелуем в щеку, Ген взял с коленей еще один венок, который Сэнку только-только заметил, и покрутил его в руках.

— Это незабудки. Нежные, душистые, прекрасные.

Он поднял его над их головами, рассматривая на свету, и осторожно опустил на макушку Сэнку, пропуская сквозь тоненькие стебельки светлые волосы. Ген завел одну прядку ему за ухо, подполз еще ближе и обнял за плечи.

— И что они значат? — со сбившимся дыханием и хрипотцой спросил Сэнку, сжав в ладонях его талию.

Ген снова улыбнулся и приблизился настолько, что их губы почти соприкоснулись.

— На языке цветов незабудка означает верность.

Сэнку никогда не прекращал считать. И потому думал лишь о том, что их сто шестнадцатый поцелуй отдает сладостью цветочного нектара и букетом нежных ароматов. Он сам не заметил, как оказался сверху, как Ген утонул спиной в мягкой траве и притянул его к себе, вжал в себя, раздвигая колени и царапая ноготками спину сквозь накидку.

Сто шестнадцатый поцелуй — совсем не такой, как предыдущие. Совершенно иной, ни на что не похожий.

Сто шестнадцатый поцелуй — новое начало. Продолжение чего-то намного большего.

Сто шестнадцатый поцелуй похож на благословение ангела с ярко-голубым нимбом над головой.

Ангела по имени Асагири Ген.


End file.
